Jigglypuff (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Jigglypuff's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Light |final = Puff Up |tier = D |ranking = 36 }} Jigglypuff is a veteran starter character from the franchise. Unlike its traditional availability status in the series and the original Super Smash Flash, where Jigglypuff has been mostly an unlockable character; its availability status in Super Smash Flash 2 is that of a starter character. According to developers, this change was made to appeal Jigglypuff's very early appearance in the game and because it is among their favorite characters on the game's roster. Its sprites are custom-made and based on its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Its voice clips and moveset are directly taken from the same game. Jigglypuff is currently ranked 31st on the tier list of C tier, a noticeable drop from 23rd of C+ tier last tier list and a huge drop from 2nd of S tier on last demo's tier list, causing Jigglypuff to have the second highest drop after . It has strong kill moves in its smash attacks, forward throw, and Rest. It has an amazing air game due to its high air speed; fast, high priority aerials that provide good spacing and edgeguarding tools; five jumps, which can be combined with its Pound to give it one of the best horizontal recoveries in the game; and its slow falling speed, which allows it to break out of juggles and remain in the air for extended periods of time. However, Jigglypuff is the lightest and floatiest character in the game, which makes it very easy to KO in comparison to the other fighters, especially off the top of the screen. It also has problems with range, making it vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes, like and . Jigglypuff also has difficulties approaching, as it has problems dealing with projectiles while lacking a projectile itself. It also has a terrible ground game with a combination of poor ground mobility, short range, and slow speed in its attacks. As such, it currently resides in the middle of low tier. Jigglypuff has a small player base and an overall lackluster presentation online. The only notable competitive Jigglypuff player is Chaunch, who continually defies the tier list by placing high in tournaments. Attributes Jigglypuff is notable for being a light, floaty and very combo oriented character. Jigglypuff has decent air speed, but when combined with its floatiness, great air control, five midair jumps and good priority in its aerials gives it a great air game. Jigglypuff has kill moves in all of its' smash attacks, forward throw at high percentages and Rest. Due its five midair jumps, slow falling speed, good air speed and Pound gives Jiggypuff one of the best recoveries in the game. This helps in Jigglypuff's great edgeguarding tactic in the wall of pain. Jigglypuff has a decent grab & throw game, possessing one of the shortest grabs in the game. Up throw is Jigglypuff's best throw where it can lead into combos at low percents. If the opponent does not D.I., Jigglypuff can get a free Rest on and sometimes . It can use its up throw and follow up with an up air to get a Rest on and high fallers. Forward throw is Jigglypuff's strongest throw, being able to kill most characters around 100%. Back throw is good for setting up edge guards. However, Jigglypuff is described as a "Glass cannon" which is a character that is big on offense, but is small on defense. If Jigglypuffs' shield is broken it will be sent upward with enough force to Star KO it at any percent. Jigglypuff has a poor ground game with having the worst ground mobility in the game with having the lowest dashing and walking speed, having short range and some good ending lag in its ground attacks gives it poor ground approach options. Jigglypuffs' short range makes it vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and Lloyd) which gives it problem approaching characters with good spacing. Due to Jigglypuff's light weight(the lightest in the current demo) and being floaty makes it easy to KO both vertically and horizontally. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Due to being a top tier character last demo, Jigglypuff has mostly received nerfs to its combo game and kill power. Jigglypuff benefits and is hindered by the low hitstun of the demo. Jigglypuff is much harder to combo than last demo, but has a hard time combo'ing itself, has less follow up options out of throws and has a harder time combo'ing into Rest. Jigglypuff's combo game is also hindered by its lower air speed. Jigglypuff also received lower invincibility frames to its rolls and air dodge, along with them being slower makes its defensive options more lackluster than before. With these changes, Jigglypuff is seen as a less effective character. Aesthetics * Attributes * * * * Ground attacks * * Aerial attacks * Grab and throws * * Special moves * * ** * * ** In competitive play Match ups Notable players Tier placement history Gallery Costumes Artwork PuffAlpha.png|Jigglypuff's first pixel art, used from v0.9a to v0.9b. Screenshots Rageofcrimsonred.png|Jigglypuff and , on Lake of Rage. Notice the new alternate costumes. PM_Rest.png|Jigglypuff using Rest, while taunts, on . Jigglytaunt Beta.png|Jigglypuff taunting, on Desk. Jigglypuff (new) 1.png|Jigglpuff uses Rollout while uses , on Hueco Mundo. Early designs Jiggs Old idol.png|Jigglypuff's old idling animation. Jigglypuff 1.png|Jigglypuff and jumping, on . Jigglypuff 2.png|Jigglypuff using Sing on and , on Bomb Factory. Jigglypuff 3.png|Jigglypuff jumping, on Nintendo 3DS. Jigglypuff 4.png|Jigglypuff jumping near as she uses Nayru's Love, on Rainbow Route. Designs Jigglypuffidol.png|Jigglypuff's first early design, used from demos 0.9a to v0.9b. New Design - Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff's new design, used from Beta 1.0 onwards. , Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *In v0.9a, Jigglypuff had a different losing pose, where it claps for the winner. It was then updated to just looking at the screen while tilting its head like in the official Super Smash Bros. games. *Jigglypuff's purple costume resembles its shiny form. *Jigglypuff, along with , , , , and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Jigglypuff's pixel art is based on its up special move, Sing. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series